This invention relates to dynamoelectric machines and more particularly, to a leadless electric motor.
In the manufacture of dynamoelectric machines such as electric motors, electrical leads, especially long electrical leads add to the cost of the motor. This is because their presence inhibits automation of the motor manufacturing process. Elimination of leads could facilitate automation and reduce manufacturing costs. In a machine of this design, electrical leads could be fabricated at any point in the manufacturing process and then shipped separately to the customer for later attachment to the motor at the use site.
Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dynamoelectric machine such as an electric motor; the provision of such a motor which is a leadless electric motor; i.e., a motor having no external electrical leads; the provision of such an electric motor whose manufacture is readily automated to reduce cost of the motor; the provision of such an electric motor to include a terminal block affixable to the motor's stator with electrical leads normally extending from the motor being terminated at the terminal block; the provision of such a motor having a receptacle mating with the terminal block for an electrical power cord or the like to be attachable to the motor at its place of use; and, the provision of such a motor to come in more than one horse-power rating and to be of various sizes and shapes.
Briefly, a dynamoelectric machine of the present invention such as an electric motor has no external leads. The motor comprises a stator assembly including at least one set of electrical windings terminable at each end, a rotor assembly including a rotatable shaft, and a housing in which the stator and rotor assemblies are installed. A terminal block is located internal of the housing and the ends of the winding set are terminated in the block. The housing has an opening therein through which the terminal block is accessible. A receptacle to which external electrical wires are attachable is matingly connectable to the terminal block through the opening to connect the motor to external electrical wires. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.